Diffusion 13 Map Game
Since the invention of the map game, no one ever seems to have made a successful map game set in the present time. This is because it's so hard to do without offending people's political views. Well, this map game explores a modern world, yes, but because it's had a slightly different setting (previous history) there is no chance of offence unless it is deliberately caused. Please read the rules and regulations before you play. Other than that ... Have fun!!! Please read through the history page before you play for more detail on the setting. Related Pages Diffusion 13 In-game History Diffusion 13 Algorithm Diffusion 13 Rules and Regulations Rules and Regulations Please go to the link below to read the rules. Failure to adhere to them could result in a ban. Diffusion 13 Rules and Regulations Moderators Write on the talk page to apply for moderator, providing some valid information. If you are biased, implausible, a or generally bad moderator you will be removed immediately. Head Moderator -Roman (talk) 20:30, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Moderators -Local (talk) - - Mapmakers Local (talk) 20:41, May 1, 2013 (UTC) - NB: Moderators are allowed to be mapmakers as a second responsibility. Map Mapmaker Rules All mapmakers should follow these rules: ■Make all nations different colours. Foreign territory should be given the colour of its master. ■Try to make one for each year if there have been changes relevant to the map in the game. If not then just copy and paste the last one. ■Draw accurate in-game borders. The Mapmakers decision on Countries is final, but any problems, and you can complain at the complaints section. The Mapmakers can ignore you if you are wrong. NB: A mapmaker's talk page will be made for the mapmakers to confer and for players to prompt border changes. Map Corrections *Added Chile to Brazilian Empire. Map Complaints New Turns New turns will start between 8:30 and 9:30. However, they will sometimes be delayed and another moderator will have to post during certain holidays. I will try to warn you if a turn is going to be delayed but may not always be able to. There will be no turn (probably) on New Year's Day. Also, if by popular demand the turn is delayed because of a certain day, event or religious observance, I will resume the map game from exactly where we left off. Depending on the number of users I will warn the players when the game is about to resume. If you are unable to post for five turns in a row then please warn me. Each turn will be one day real time and one year in-game time. Nations As the game progresses new nations and factions may develop so watch out for the new countries! If you have a request for a country then please say so on the talk page and wait for confirmation from the moderators. If they say yes, please put the countries name up on the nations list below if I have not already got round to doing so. Power Ratings Next to each country will be a power rating as shown below. I=Superpower, II=Regional Power, III=Standard Nation, IV=Not so good, V=Awful North America *Alaskan United Confederation II- *American State Republic (Montana, Oregon, Idaho, Washington) III- *Canadian Republic II- Daeseunglim (talk) 18:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *Mexico State Union III- *United States of America II- Spartian300 (talk) 09:03, March 30, 2014 (UTC) *Jamaica IV- Europe *British Empire and the UK (Netherlands, Australia, New Zealand, UK) I- Roman (talk) *United Tribes of Germany IV- *Imperial Federation of Poland III *Kingdom of Free Spain III *Roman Empire (Italy, Sicily, Corsica, Sardinia, Tunisia, Croatia, Bosnia, Herzegovina, France)1 Mafia CBA doing his signature. Don't judge Him. This Sig is inspired by Guns. *Romanian Confederacy II *Republican State of Turkey III *Switzerland III *Czech Republic III *Portugal III *Belgium III *Luxembourg III Asia *Imperial Russian Federation III *Talibanian Afghanistan III *Saudi Arabia III *United State of Mongolia III *Grand Chinese National State of Unification China I User:M1n3L0rd *Nepalese National State III *Indian Republican Nation of Republican Indian Socialists III *Socialist State of Thailand III *Nazi Bangladesh IV *Vietnamese Empire (Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia) V *Malaysian Empire of Malaysia and Singapore III *Korean Republic III- *New Japan I- Lord Etnus (talk) Oceania *Papua New Guinea IV- *Australia (British) II- *New Zealand (British) III- *Tasmania (British) IV- *Hawaiian Islands (INDEPENDENT) III- Africa *Egypt II - Reximus55 (talk) *Sudan III- ] *Sierra Leone III' *Central African Republic/C.A.R/ III *Cote D'Ivoire III *Democratic Republic of the Congo III *Swaziland (Spain) the scale *Republic of South Africa III *Madagascar (British) III *Reunion III *Seychelles Islands III South America *Colombia III *Peru III *Bolivia (Brazil) III *Chile (Brazil) III *Argentina II *Brazil I Local (talk) 21:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay (Brazil) IV *Guiana III *Falkland Islands (British) III *South Georgia (British) III The Game The game will start when seven people have joined I think we can start. There are seven people. Mods? Spartian300 (talk) 10:02, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Map Games Category:ER Category:Diffusion 13 Category:Diffusion Category:Defunct Map Games